Alessa
by amethystgl
Summary: A random dream I had, that I couldn't get out of my head. Meet Alessa Mikaelson, Damon and Stefan's sister, Niklaus' wife, and Kol's lover. She, Cami, and Caroline are thrust into an adventure most unexpected. Caroline is kidnapped and the same people try to kidnap Alessa and Cami, will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Alessa suppressed a sigh as she listened to her brothers. They had come down, driving several hours to her collage in LA to see her, after visiting their friends at their collage in VA. Now she was eating lunch with them, listening to them complain about how she should have gone to the same collage as their friends, how they would have seen her more.

Her brothers were very protective over her, they always had been, even though she was technically older than both of them. She was the older twin sister of the elder brother, Damon, and then there was their younger brother Stefan. They had grown up on a plantation with their mother and father in the mid 1800's. Their mother had passed away when Damon and she were 17, and Stefan was 10.

She had been married off to a man, Niklaus, passing through who made a deal with her father, not long after. They had moved away to LA and she was forbidden contact with her family, in an effort to protect her. He had seen how abusive her father was and had stepped in to save the day. She didn't like not being able to communicate with her brothers who she had been close to, but she was perfectly happy to never have anything to do with her father.

Niklaus and Alessa lived with his brother, Elijah and Niklaus' young ward Marcel, in New Orleans. There she found true happiness, for the first time I. Her life, despite missing her brothers desperately. She found out not long after that the man she had been married to was a vampire, who turned her. She had lived with him and his family for many years before they separated. They never loved each other romantically but they were rather fond of each other, though the sex was always amazing.

Niklaus and his family were old vampires, they were the first to walk the earth. They were nearly indestructible, only vulnerable to the White Oak tree, which they had burned down not long after they had been turned. The only weapons to take them down was the white oak stake, held by their father, who they were hiding from because he wanted to kill Niklaus, who was not his son; and a set of daggers that had been dipped in white oak ash. The daggers didn't work on Niklaus who was half werewolf, inheriting the werewolf gene from his birth father, a man he had never met, but they worked on his siblings, who he kept in line with threats of being daggered.

At the time that Alessa was turned at the age of 21, Niklaus had daggered three of his siblings. Finn, the oldest, had been daggered for roughly 800 years. Kol the youngest brother, had been staggered for 41 years, and Rebekah the youngest, had been daggered for 27 years. She met Rebekah first, when she was undaggered in 1887 and the two became fast friends. She met Kol in 1901, and the two fell in love. She had separated from Niklaus by this point, and she and Kol had started a tumultuous relationship.

Alessa's time with Kol was short, having been on the receiving end of Niklaus' daggerings for so long, and feeling like he didn't belong in their little family, Kol plotted revenge. Alessa couldn't talk Kol out of it, and not wanting betray him to Niklaus, she could do nothing but ride it out. In 1914, Kol was found out and daggered in front of her during a Christmas party. Devastated Alessa left the family to travel, finding her way back to Mystic Falls, VA her home town.

There she had discovered that her brothers were still alive, having been turned into vampires about 10 years after she left. They had come back into town for the funeral of their nephew. (I know the funeral was in 1912, but I changed it for the purpose of the story). Damon had loved the fact that he was now older than her.

She had travelled with Stefan for a few years after that meeting. Stefan, she discovered was a ripper, a vampire that had no control when it came to drinking blood. Damon had convinced him to drink human blood from the vein while they were in Mystic Falls, and Stefan who was on an animal blood diet fell off the rails. Stefan became notorious over the years for his horrendous acts, but Alessa traveled with him still, he was her baby brother after all.

In 1922, while in Chicago, they ran into Niklaus and Rebekah. Stefan and Rebekah started dating, and she and Niklaus picked up where they had left off before they separated. Though not in love, they were lonely, and she knew it would be a while longer before Niklaus undaggered Kol, after what had happened.

Not long after, Niklaus and Rebekah's father came to town in search of them. Niklaus daggered Rebekah when she wanted to stay with Stefan, and then compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah. Niklaus was unwilling to travel without Alessa, who agreed to travel along with him as long as he didn't compel Stefan to forget her. Niklaus agreed and compelled Stefan to believe that Alessa had decided to travel alone for a while.

Alessa traveled with Niklaus for many years, until the 1970's when she ran into Damon in New York. Damon had his humanity turned off, so Alessa begged Niklaus to let her travel with Damon for a time, and Niklaus agreed.

Alessa traveled with Damon for many years, until they found themselves in Mystic Falls in 1994. Damon claimed to want to make amends with Stefan, which ended in naught when Damon ended up killing their nephew Zack's pregnant girlfriend. Alessa left her brothers, then keeping in touch but traveling alone, until she ran into Elijah.

She traveled with Elijah for some time, until he was lured to a farm house by a couple of vampires who had been running from him for 500 years. After that she was thrown into a series of events that involved her brothers being at odds with her husband's family (thought separated, they had never divorced).

Niklaus had broken his curse, by killing Stefan's girlfriend, the doppelgänger of the very woman who had turned her brothers. The events that followed almost destroyed her brothers and husband, and led to the eventual undaggering of all the siblings. Alessa had been reunited with Kol only to have him ripped away permanently by her brother's girlfriend. Deviated once again Alessa had opted to go back to LA, the one place she truly felt at home and go to college, something she had always wanted to do but never had.

Not long after moving to LA, she had discovered that Niklaus' ward was still alive, she had been told he had died when they fled the city. Marcel was not only alive he was now king of the city, but not long after she moved there, Niklaus and Elijah followed. She remained on friendly terms with them, even though she finally divorced Niklaus. Niklaus had mystically knocked up a werewolf and with the baby on the way, she figured it was time.

Though she saw them often, drama followed them, and she tried as much as possible to stay out of it. She had a small apartment, on the top floor of a building that housed small stores and apartments alike. The apartments were not well known, hidden away in a corner of the building only seen by workers, and never the patrons on the stores, something she quite liked.

She still kept in touch with her brothers, not so much their friends, of whom was Stefan's ex-girlfriend who was now Damon's current girlfriend. The only friends of theirs she could stand was Caroline, of whom Niklaus had taken an interest in and Stefan's best friend, and Matt, Caroline's ex-boyfriend and Rebekah's current love interest.

It was her contact with her brothers that led her to them visiting her. They had found out that Niklaus' family had also come to town and were trying to convince her to transfer to Whitmore, where Damon's girlfriend and Caroline were attending. So here she sat, suppressing a sigh at their attempts to tell her how evil her ex-husband was and how she was in danger living in such close vicinity to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alessa extracted herself from lunch with her brothers delicately. She promised to consider their requests while informing them she had to go study for a test and would see them later. She made her way to her apartment building, where she found herself waiting for the elevator with a group of employees who were talking about the stores where they worked.

Alessa was pulled into a conversation with a girl who introduced herself as Cami. Cami explained that she was a bartender in the French Quarter and had an apartment in the same floor as Alessa. She raved about the stores on the top floor and Alessa admitted that she has never stepped foot into any of the stores.

Just as Cami was expressing her disbelief when there was a squeal of wheel and a splash heard from outside. Cami and Alessa were facing the glass doors and windows and saw a silver Audi drive away. Cami pulled a reluctant Alessa outside with the crowd of employees to see what had just happened.

They watched as a suitcase was fished out of the fountain that sat outside the building. A girl who had been next to the door said she had seen a girl, carrying the suitcase, be shoved in a car and then the suitcase was tossed in the fountain.

Alessa gasped when she saw the suitcase, she knew exactly who it belonged to. It belonged to none other than Caroline, "Oh dear lord. Niklaus and my brothers are going to kill me, that's Caroline's."

Cami looked at her oddly, "Niklaus? Niklaus Mikaelson?"

Alessa nodded, her mind reeling, what was Caroline doing here? She was supposed to be in Whitmore with her friends. Cami stared at her in shock.

"How do you know Klaus?" Cami ventured to ask.

Alessa frowned, "I was married to him. May I ask how you know him?"

"Oh, he comes into the bar I work at all the time, He and his friend Marcel. I didn't know he was married though."

Alessa looked at Cami, "He's not, not any more. We just divorced last year, married too young, you know. It didn't work out, we ended in good terms though."

Cami nodded, and Alessa turned her attention to the police who had just arrived on scene. They started interviewing the witnesses and Alessa walked up to the detective nearest to her. She explained how the girl to whom the suitcase was her friend who had come for a visit. The detective sent Alessa, Cami, and the girl who saw Caroline being kidnapped to the police station to get their statements, which was only a couple blocks away, in the company of an officer.

As the girls walked to the police station, Cami asked Alessa, "So, how well do you know Klaus?"

Alessa shrugged, "About as well as anyone could, I suppose."

"I can't believe he hasn't told me about you." Cami murmured.

Alessa shrugged then shot a curious glance at her, "How well would you say you know him?" She wondered how much the other girl knew.

Cami shrugged, "I learn more all the time. He likes to use me as his therapist. I've been writing his memoirs for him."

Alessa laughed, "Niklaus talking to a therapist. That's something I never thought I'd hear. Kol would never let him forget it if he was still around."

"You knew Kol? Klaus said he does not long ago."

Alessa nodded sadly, "Kol was the love of my life."

"But you were married to Klaus."

Alessa nodded, "It's complicated, but Niklaus saved me. We were never in love, but he rescued me. Kol and I, we were in love. Niklaus didn't have a problem with us, so Kol and I were together while Niklaus and I were separated. After Kol died, we finally got divorced, I moved here to go to college, something I never had a chance to do before."

Cami nodded, "Why did you choose to go to college here?"

Alessa sighed, "I lived here a long time ago, and it was the one place that truly felt like home."

Cami nodded, "I've heard that before."

"From Niklaus?" Alessa guessed. "The Mikaelsons, all of them, well except the eldest brother Finn, they all felt the same about New Orleans." She smiled at Cami, "It's little wonder we all ended up back here."

Cami returned her smile and they finished the walk in silence. As they reached the police station, the cop that had accompanied them was asked to go pick up something that was being dropped off in the parking garage. Instead of taking the girls inside first the cop led them around to the outside entrance to the parking garage.

The cop led the way into the parking garage and towards a silver Audi parked near the entrance. The other girl followed trustingly but Cami and Alessa stopped short.

"Alessa, is that the same car we saw earlier?" Cami whispered.

She spoke so lowly that had Alessa been human she wouldn't have heard her. Alessa nodded tersely and they backed away from the car slowly. Alessa wracked her brain trying to think of something to do, she ran through her options, deciding the best option was to first find a place for them to hide and access the situation she quietly led Cami towards a door she had seen upon them entering.

It was just a storage room that doubled as a break room with only one entrance but it would have to do as all the other doors close by could only be opened with badges. Just as they were close the people at the Audi, spotted them. They shoved the other girl into the Audi and they, cop included went to chase Cami and Alessa.

Cami and Alessa ducked into the storage room and hid towards the back behind some boxes. Alessa directed Cami to lay flat on the floor, and to stay quiet. Crouching beside Cami She then reached for her phone and silently dialed Niklaus. She handed the phone to Cami and motioned for her to stay quiet and then blurred quickly to the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Alessa?" Cami heard Niklaus' voice faintly through the phone, she didn't dare respond though.

Cami wasn't surprised that Alessa was a vampire, she prayed that Niklaus stayed on the line and Alessa's plan would work. Alessa sensitive hearing had picked up Niklaus' voice, and at that moment a tall man stepped foot in the room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," he called out. "If you come out now, we won't hurt you, but if you don't you'll regret it."

Cami looked at the phone she held, Niklaus had fallen silent but the line was still connected. She watched silently as Alessa blurred behind the man and slammed the door shut, locking it to keep the others out. She then stopped in front of the man and tried to compel him.

"Tell me what you know," she compelled. "How did you know that Caroline was going to be here? What do you want with her?"

The man laughed, "I can't be compelled girly."

Alessa jumped back as the man snapped at her. "Werewolf, huh?" She smirked, "Just how have you managed to stay in the city undetected? Wolves aren't allowed in the city anymore, and you aren't from the bayou, they are still in wolf form until the full moon."

The man growled as Alessa blurred around behind him. "The full moon is tonight, and I'm sure you'll want to be somewhere safe before then. You may be vampire, but you aren't original, all it will take from me in one bite and you will die.

Alessa smirked, "That is if you live that long, you obviously have no clue who you are messing with. I might not be original but I am a Mikaelson and you have signed your death warrant."

The man paled slightly at her statement but stood tall. Alessa grabbed a pencil off a table nearby and blurred over to the man and stabbed him with it in the thigh, he groaned out in pain.

Alessa snickered, "I had the pleasure of being taught interrogation by all the originals, but my favorite teachers were Niklaus and Kol."

The man growled pulling out the pencil and throwing it at Alessa who dodge out if the way. "I won't tell you anything."

Alessa nodded, "I thought as much, but you see you've already shown your hand. I know you are a werewolf. I know because you dare try to abduct us from the police station parking garage you are in league with some if the police."

She grabbed a pen and threw it at the man, the pen lodged itself in his other leg. The man tried valiantly to remove it but before he could Alessa blurred over with some handcuffs she found and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"I also know that you are overly cocky." Alessa hissed, "Which never ends well for people and it won't end well for you."

The man growled again and tried to break the cuffs, Alessa knew they wouldn't hold him for long. Hopefully she could get the information out of him before she had to kill him in self-defense.

"Have you noticed your pals haven't been trying to get in?" She circled the man, trailing a hand along his neck and arm. "They aren't coming to rescue you, they know you are dead, you mean nothing to them."

The man paled even further as he realized the truth, there was no rescue for him only pain and death. He gulped, "I don't know who exactly is running things; I've never met the alpha. I'm just a foot soldier."

Alessa nodded and said seductively, "Just tell me what you know."

Th man relaxed into her touch, responding to her silting voice. "The girl was chosen as a target after a wolf came to town a few months ago. He tried to incite the vampires against Klaus Mikaelson, it failed but it drew the attention of my pack. Before he left town he told a ranking member of the pack that Klaus had a thing for his girlfriend in Mystic Falls, VA."

Alessa raised an eyebrow and stated calmly, "Tyler said Niklaus had a thing for Caroline?"

The man nodded, "My partner and I were sent to watch her and when we found out she was coming here we informed our superiors. They then had us kidnap her as she arrived, since her visit was a supposed to be a surprise you were never supposed to find out."

Alessa assessed the man in front of her, "Where was Caroline taken?"

The man sighed, "She was hidden in plain sight, where no one would think to look for her at St Anne's Church."

"Thank you." Alessa said as she knocked the man unconscious. Alessa turned to Cami's hiding place, "Cami love, you can come out."

Cami came out and held out the phone to Alessa, "Is he dead?" She asked Alessa.

Alessa shook her head, "No, just unconscious." She held the phone to her ear. "Niklaus?"

"Alessa! Are you okay?" Niklaus asked on the other side.

"Never better," she replied, "But the wolves, whoever they are have taken Caroline."

"I know love, I overheard. Elijah is on his way to the church with Stefan. Damon and I are heading your way now."

Alessa smiled, "How did you find my brothers?"

"I ran into them at the local watering hole."

Alessa smirked, "The bar Cami works at?"

Niklaus replied in the affirmative with a laugh, Alessa hung up and waited for Niklaus to call back when he got close. Soon enough Niklaus called announcing that he and Damon had arrived at the parking garage. Alessa told him how to find them, and unlocked the door once they were close.

Alessa and Cami stepped out of the room into the waiting arms of Niklaus and Damon. Alessa stepped out of her brother's embrace, noticing Niklaus still had his arms around Cami speaking soothing words to her, as she was obviously agitated. Alessa smirked at the sight and glanced around the silver Audi had disappeared, but the cop and the girl lay dead on the ground.

"Clean up time," she murmured with a sigh. She turned back to address her ex-husband and brother, "Has anyone heard from Elijah or Stefan yet?"

"Stefan just called," Damon spoke up. "They managed to rescue Caroline. No sign of who the leader is, but all those involved are dead, except the one in there." He nodded to the room they had just been in.

Alessa nodded, "Good, Damon go find the Detective who was in charge of the case, compel him to forget about the kidnapping, if you can't compel him, kill him."

Damon frowned at his sister but did as she ordered. "Niklaus, Cami and I need a new home, let's find us something a little closer to your place, but still on neutral ground. Cami, how about we be roommates?"

Cami nodded with a smile, "I'd like that." She stepped out of Niklaus' arms and spontaneously gave Alessa a hug. "We are going to be good friends and you can tell me all about your time with the Mikaelsons."

Niklaus laughed at their enthusiasm and pulled out his phone to order someone to find such a house. He also gave the order to have both Cami and Alessa's apartments packed up. He disappeared into the room, grabbed the unconscious werewolf and the small group set off.

Niklaus took the entire group back to the abattoir, where he and his family lived. After being reunited with Alessa and her firends, Caroline was told about Tyler's betrayal. Caroline, though upset, was not all that surprised by his actions, saying he had been so upset with Klaus that he spouted off without thinking. She was a little more forgiving than she would have been otherwise, because she had just flipped her humanity switch back on, thus her visit to Alessa.

By nightfall the werewolf had been killed courtesy of Elijah, who said no one threatened to hurt his family and got away with it. Niklaus had talked with Caroline, who was plagued with guilt, alone encouraging her to make amends with her friends and learn from her actions. He informed her that nothing had changed, she was still the girl he had fancied in Mystic Falls; she just had more life experiences under her belt now. Alessa, Cami and Caroline spent a week together, with Cami being as much a help as Alessa with Caroline coming to grips with her actions. At the end of the week, Caroline returned back to Mystic Falls with Damon and Stefan who had spent a week observing their sister and seeing how truly happy she was now with her new friends. Cami had introduced Alessa and Caroline to Davina, a witch who was like Marcel's daughter, and they had hit it off right away.

Both brothers agreed to stop nagging her about moving back but made her promise to visit and to call them if she ever needed anything. Niklaus and Elijah also promised to keep a close eye on her, vowing that they wouldn't allow anything to hurt her. Alessa, still missed Kol terribly, but she settled in nicely with her new friends and found happiness for a time being. That happiness would be tested in the future, when the love of her life came back to life and then fell in love with her new friend, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
